


of photographs and flowers

by ahgasses



Series: sickeningly sweet like honey [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Camera, Flowers, M/M, Photographs, Soft Kisses, jjp on a date, jjp talking about having kids in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/pseuds/ahgasses
Summary: Jaebum wants to bring Jinyoung out to enjoy the nature but finding himself enjoying more of Jinyoung surrounding by the flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the summary didn't match at all & whats with the ending lol
> 
> kudos & comments are very much appreciated!

The skies are getting brighter; a sign that the sun is going to rise very soon and Jaebum put his elbow on the study table, resting his chin on his palm as he stares up the sky longingly. It has been hours since Jaebum woke up to study since he has a week left before his final examination starts and it has been months since he stopped going out to take pictures of the nature. 

 

Surrounded by birds chirping, butterflies flying around, the smell of the flowers, the shades of the green color of the trees and leaves always made Jaebum feel at ease. As if he's in another world. As if there's only him in the world. Taking pictures of the nature has always been Jaebum's hobby since he was teen. Jaebum likes how the nature looks like in the pictures that he took - it looks as breathtaking as it is in front of raw eyes. 

 

Studying without breaks are honestly draining him. Jaebum wants to go out and takes a break from studying and shut the chaos environment around him for a while. Jaebum wants to go out and enjoy sitting surrounds by the nature. _Not alone_ _anymore_ , Jaebum thinks as Jinyoung's face flashes in his mind making a small smile tugs the corner of his lips. 

 

The sun has risen and the sound of the door creaks brings Jaebum back to the reality and he finally realized that he has been staring up the sky and having thoughts for an hour. Jaebum should have go back to studying but instead, he couldn't ignore Jinyoung's presence in the room so he turns around to face the already opened door. 

 

"Jaebummie?"

 

 _The cutest,_ Jaebum smiles at the scene of Jinyoung rubbing his eyes and then blinking his eyes sleepily as he closes the door behind him and walks toward Jaebum; arms spreads wide and throws himself on Jaebum as soon as he's in front of the elder. Jaebum shifts Jinyoung into a comfortable position on his lap so that Jinyoung won't slips off. Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jaebum's neck as response. 

 

"What time did you wake up?" Jinyoung mumbles sleepily, playing with the back of Jaebum's hair, "Have you been studying for hours?"

 

Jaebum nods as he hums satisfyingly when Jinyoung lightly massage the back of his neck, "I woke up around 3,"

 

"You should take a break," Jinyoung now has his fingers tangles in Jaebum's hair, lightly massaging his scalp.

 

"I know," Jaebum sighs, both in acknowledgement and satisfied when Jinyoung massages his scalp, "I was thinking of going out and spend time with you but the final is around the corner and it's scaring me,"

 

It's the truth. Jaebum has always been extra aware when any examinations or tests are around the corner. Jaebum always tells himself that it is fine and that he doesn't have to be so afraid and that he knows very well than he can do the exams or the tests very, very well but somehow the thought of what will the questions be on the examination papers always makes him lose his sleep and been extra careful when studying so that he won't left, misread or highlighted the wrong important informations. 

 

Jinyoung seems to notice what he has been thinking and scared about so he leans back, watching as Jaebum's eyebrows furrows and forehead crinkles slightly. Jaebum's attention wasn't on him, so Jinyoung cups his cheeks, bringing Jaebum back to reality and Jaebum looks up at Jinyoung. His expression immediately softens as Jinyoung's thumbs brushes on both of his eyebrows. 

 

"I know you can do it," Jinyoung speaks after a moment. His voice tone is like usual; soft and calming, but the his tone turns to serious as he frowns slightly. Eyes boring into Jaebum's, "No.  _You_ can do it,"

 

"I know, Jinyoung-ah," Jaebum smiles and it doesn't reach his eyes and he looks exhausted, Jinyoung notices but he doesn't complain, "But--"

 

"Take a break, please?" Jinyoung pleads, "You look tired. You have to get some sleep. Please?"

 

There are few chapters left that Jaebum needs to revise but Jinyoung is looking up at him like a puppy begging for some love and who is Jaebum, the one that admits he _wants_  to shower the person in front of him with so much loves, to deny the offer. Jaebum nods once and Jinyoung grins. 

 

"Only if you come along with me," Jaebum adds. 

 

Soon, they are already on the bed with Jinyoung's face tucks in the crook of his neck and his arm rests heavily on his stomach. They don't usually cuddle at times like this and Jaebum admits that he isn't a person who likes cuddle too much but he thinks that Jinyoung is an exception. Jaebum likes to think that the person he always need to cuddles with is Jinyoung, only Jinyoung. 

 

"Sleep, Jaebummie," Jinyoung murmurs against his skin. 

 

"I've been thinking..." 

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" 

 

Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum and there's an excitement flashes in his eyes, "Right now?"

 

"Yeah," Jaebum nods, smiling, "Right now,"

 

"But you need to get some rest,"

 

"I know," Jaebum rubs his thumb against Jinyoung's cheek, "But let's go out, yeah? We can rest afterward. I don't feel like resting right now," 

 

Jinyoung looks like he's considering about something by the way his eyes rests on Jaebum's nose. Few seconds passed before Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum again, his hand wraps around Jaebum's wrist, "What should I wear?" 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time Jaebum walked out from his room, Jinyoung still has his door closed. Jaebum closes the door behind him and walks to the living room, throwing himself on the couch and brings his camera up in the air, staring at it. 

 

The camera was a gift from his father on his 15th birthday, knowing very well how much Jaebum loves taking pictures. Starting then, the camera has been the most precious thing to Jaebum. He won't go anywhere without the camera. He thinks that memories need to be photographed. 

 

"It's unfair," Jinyoung's voice brings him back to the reality. Jaebum blinks and looks up at Jinyoung who is pouting.

 

Jinyoung is dressed in milk chocolate pants, white shirt and pastel pink cardigan. He looks so beautiful that Jaebum is so eager to turn on the camera and captures the view in front of his eyes. But he doesn't. Instead, he puts the camera on the couch and gets up, eagerly brings one of his hands up in the air and cups Jinyoung's left cheek. 

 

"What's unfair, hmm?" 

 

"How could you look so good in that outfit?" Jinyoung pouts, eyes going down and up, scanning Jaebum's outfit.

 

Not pulling away his hand, Jaebum glances down at his outfit. He's dressed in black jeans and white plain shirt and there's a grey cardigan on the couch that he plans on wearing before leaving the house. What's unfair wearing this?

 

"You look so effortlessly good in that outfit," Jinyoung mumbles, eyes not meeting Jaebum's, "Meanwhile I put so much effort in choosing this stupid pants and cardigan yet I look like-" 

 

Jaebum closes the gap between their lips, kissing Jinyoung ever so softly and pulls away after a second, staring at Jinyoung's surprised face. Jaebum grins.

 

"You're beautiful," Jaebum compliments, enjoying the way Jinyoung blushes under his compliment.

 

"But you still look greater than me..." Jinyoung murmurs.

 

Jaebum wants to kiss Jinyoung again, kisses him hard until Jinyoung is out of breath and pulls away to whispers that even if he looks greater than Jinyoung, there's no one could snatch him away from Jinyoung, and that he's all Jinyoung's but instead Jaebum settles with a kiss on Jinyoung's forehead before tugging Jinyoung's hand and grabs his camera along with his cardigan before leaving the house. 

 

 

 

 

 

"You never tell me that photographing is your hobby," Jinyoung says after a moment watching Jaebum silently and calmly took pictures of the nature around them. The birds are chirping very happily on the tree which Jinyoung currently sits under. 

 

Jaebum is already distracted; not even hearing what Jinyoung has said. The nature is so beautiful, Jaebum praises as he turns his camera to the direction where the butterflies are resting on the flowers. 

 

"I wish our kids in the future will have the same hobby as you,"

 

The camera in Jaebum's hand stills and Jaebum freezes. The words slowly processing in Jaebum's mind before Jaebum turns his attention on Jinyoung. His heart and his mind becomes a mess at the view in front of his eyes. 

 

Jinyoung is plucking some flowers; tongue in between his teeth as he carefully plucks the flowers so that the butterflies that are resting on the other flowers won't fly away. Jaebum watches warmly when Jinyoung brings up a flower that he has plucked to his nose, smelling in the scent and Jaebum brings up the camera, capturing the beautiful view. When Jaebum lower down the camera, Jinyoung already looking at him, cheeks flushed. 

 

"You should ask permission first," Jinyoung says, almost flushing up to his ears. Eyes avoiding Jaebum's as Jaebum reaches in front of him.

 

"Why?" Jaebum asks but not really wanting an answer, "I don't think I really need to ask for permission when taking pictures of my own husband," 

 

"I ruined the picture," Jinyoung mumbles as he plays with the flower petals, "You need to take a beautiful sceneries, not me," 

 

"You're beautiful," Jaebum says, eyes softens as he looks Jinyoung's cheeks flushes again, "You look so beautiful and I wanted to take a picture of you so I did and I won't delete it," 

 

Jinyoung didn't answer so Jaebum moves to his side, leans against the tree; shoulders and arms presses against each other. 

 

"Don't you want _our_ kids to have the same hobby as yours, too?" 

 

Jinyoung was silent for a moment before he speaks, "You heard that,"

 

"Yeah, I did," Jaebum simply replies, smiling softly, "and was wondering why you don't want _our_ kids to have the same hobby as yours,"

 

"You want to have kids with me?" Jinyoung asks and Jaebum looks at Jinyoung who has his eyes down on his lap, playing with his fingers. 

 

Jaebum wants to screams  _I do_ but he asks, " _Do_ you?"

 

Jinyoung didn't answer the question like Jaebum wants him too but instead Jinyoung settles with, "I hope that our kids will have your handsome features," 

 

"And your beautiful features too," Jaebum continues; finding himself enjoying and loves the way Jinyoung flushes under his gaze. 

 

"Stop," Jinyoung hides his face in his hands, "You were teasing me too much,"

 

Jaebum laughs as he plucks a flower and slides it on Jinyoung's ear, "Look at me," 

 

Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum and Jaebum brings up his hand, brushes his thumb against Jinyoung's moist lips, addicted to the feel of the lips. Jaebum smiles. 

 

"You  _are_ beautiful,  _Im_ Jinyoung," Jaebum breathes out, "I'm the luckiest person," 

 

 


End file.
